Winchester Rules
by ReKoJ
Summary: Sam is possessed.


Winchester Rules

Fandom: Supernatural

Pairing: Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester

Dean:

I was caught off guard when Sam came into the hotel room and kissed me. I guess that caught off guard was an understatement, shocked into silence is more like it. We're brothers and brothers don't kiss. We've hugged, shared a bed, I've cried on his shoulder (tell that to anyone and I'll hunt you down bitch) and once when there was no heat we spooned but this was different. I should have known that something was up. It was that goddamn Lust Demon. It had been bothering us for weeks. We finally tracked it to Clinton, Ohio. I couldn't understand what happened. We had it cornered in a room, then it vapourized and disappeared. I think it vapourized so that it would be easier to get into someone's body. I strongly believe that Sam's possession started in that room.

We had had enough run ins with their kind that I thought for sure that there was nothing that they could do that would shock us. As far as I had known they usually didn't possess people. As far as Dad's journal had said they fucked you and that was it. But it was becoming obvious that somewhere along the line someone had missed some information. I knew that there was no way in hell that Sam would kiss me if he wasn't possessed not that I'm complaining. I'm making it clear that I did not want to kiss my brother. The dude is prone to enough chick flick moments without wanting in my pants.

"Come on Dean. Let's have a little fun."

He walked towards me and I did the major horror film fuck up I took a step back. Sam pinned me against the wall, grabbed my wrists and held them above my head. He's so freakishly tall that he managed to do that without any trouble, and then he pushed one of his legs in between mine.

"Get out of my brother, bitch."

He smiled and for a second I thought I saw a hint of Sammy in those eyes. It was just a flicker that was gone as fast as it was there. I knew that this son of a bitch had to be strong; normally Sam's pretty good at keeping demons out of him.

"I'll get out and be gone for good after I use this body to get in you. He's trapped inside his own mind. He's begging me to leave you alone, isn't that sweet?"

I struggled against the hold that he had on me but it didn't do any good. The only thing 'Sam' did was tighten his grip on my wrists until I felt the bones inside crack and rub together. He hadn't broken my wrists (thank god) he just hurt me. It hurt to the point where I stopped struggling. There were a few things that I knew that this fugly bastard knew and none of them were good. I'm using the word fugly in the sense that the demon is fugly. My baby brother could charm the panties off of any woman he wanted if he applied himself. Anyway, back to the not good news of the things that Sam had on him.

Sam had a loaded .45 in his belt

Sam had a knife in his boot

He also had a gun filled with rock salt and

The keys to my baby

By the normal standards of how my days usually go this one was getting bad.

"Okay Dean. Here's how it'll work. You be nice and you and your brother live, if you try to play nasty with me I will kill Sammy. I'll leave you alive to explain to dear old daddy what happened. If I have to kill Sammy it'll be slow and painful. Do we understand each other?"

"Yes." I couldn't believe the look of shock that crossed his face. What the hell did he think I was going to say? No, go ahead kill him? I still thought that there was a way that I could get out of this thing without having the thought of my brother fucking me until he started talking again. I was wondering what he was up to when he let go of my wrists.

I watched as he took the .45 from out of his belt and placed the end of the gun at my forehead. "Take off your clothes. If you try anything I'll shoot you." It was point-blank range; there was no way that I'd be able to dodge that bullet.

I can't count how many times Sam and I have been in the same room while changing. That time was the only time that I felt exposed as I undressed. I knew that he would fuck me fast and hard. He was out to hurt me. He thought that by hurting me and using Sammy's body to do it that it would drive a wedge between us. I was just hoping that when everything was over we wouldn't have to talk about this. Sam usually didn't like talking about shit like that. But sometimes the kid surprises me I was hoping I'd get lucky.

He grabbed my arm and walked me over to the bed after all my clothes were on the floor. He turned me so that I was facing the bed and then he forced me to my knees. He spread my legs. He pointed the gun at the back of my head. I assumed that he was getting undressed. I tensed slightly when I felt his naked frame cover my own. I hoped that the tensing was so minor that he wouldn't notice it. I didn't want to give him any more fuel to work with than he already had. He didn't say anything.

When he entered me I closed my eyes and started humming "Back in Black." It kept me calm and relaxed. I was glad that the old trick worked; it kept me from completely freaking out. He was inside me and it hurt. Of all the monsters and nightmarish shit that we have faced; I would have taken any of them over this. Hell I would have taken having to face them all at the same time and knowing that I was unarmed then this. I kept my eyes closed and for the first time in a long time I prayed to a God I wasn't even sure I still believed in. I kept up my humming, but in my head I prayed that it would be over soon and that this motherfucker would leave us alone.

I bit my lip when he came. It hurt worse then the act itself.

"Put your hands behind your head and lace your fingers together."

I did as I was told. It would be pointless to piss him off and die now. I heard him get dressed. I was surprised and relieved when he threw my clothes at me. I got dressed without being told to.

I turned to face him when I heard the clatter of the gun falling to the ground. Sam was on the ground and he was convulsing. There was a thick dark gray cloud above him close to the ceiling. I took the salt gun out of my brother's belt and I shot at the cloud. It disappeared almost immediately. Sam had stopped convulsing but he wasn't moving. His skin was cold to touch. I knew that my brother was going onto shock and I wasn't worried. It was a common side effect of having the demon come out of you too fast and your body not being able to deal with it.

Sam:

I'm in a bed that I don't remember climbing into. It's funny because I can't remember much of anything. The only thing I do remember is the event that I wish would go away. I sit up, the blankets pooling in my lap. I don't have any of the usual aches and pains that usually accompany possession; the only complaint that I have is my head feels fuzzy.

I go into the bathroom, piss, flush and wash my hands. I can hear the television on in the living room; I walk in and see Dean asleep on the couch. I don't bother to turn off the television I know that if I do that he'll wake up. Instead I quietly get on my shoes and leave. I don't take the car, Dean hadn't remembered to get the muffler fixed and it'll make too much noise. I just need to walk.

I return to the room an hour later with a tray of coffee. I was lucky enough to find a Diner that wasn't too far away from the Hotel when I reached the room the coffee was still hot. Dean was awake and staring at the door.

"Where the hell have you been?"

I feel ashamed at the fact that I made Dean worry about me. I should have remembered to write a note. I know that Dean thinks that it's his job to protect me. I think he forgets that I'm 22 years old and can take care of myself.

I hand him a cup of coffee. He looks at it. He knows that it stands as an agreement. We always work like this; it's better then having to admit that there may be a problem that we might have to talk about. It's the Winchester rules and they are easy to follow.

If he drinks from the cup and holds it in his hands then he agrees that there is a problem but one that we can't fix anyway so there's no point in bring it up. If he puts it on the table then he agrees that there is a problem but one that needs to be discussed. He drinks from the cup and then puts it on the table. I'm left standing there confused.

"Sammy…"

I snort. "It's Sam."

He laughs. It's short laughter but it was a laugh in any case. "Are we going to have to talk about this?"

I shift my weight, suddenly wishing that I wasn't so tall. "No we're good."

We drink the coffee in silence while reading the several newspapers to try and find our next gig. I don't know if things will change between us I hope they don't. With dad gone Dean is the only thing that I have left. If he leaves I don't know what I'll do. Hopefully I'll never have to figure that out.

The End


End file.
